My Life, Who's What?
by YoungFanBunny24
Summary: "People's lives aren't living hells, till that someone comes and turns it into a living hell" Those words come from an enemy that once existed around the time of the Spanish conquering, and how she can change everything for many people (My OC's, no one else's, thank you )


_Ok, this is Machetes life in its past, it's a glimpse of it, read it later on, once I update my other stories and so goes on. I'm sorry Karhein! I'm sorry! ^^" I don't deserve to be your fan o.e_

* * *

Chapter One: How It Is

_"Will you always love me?"_

_"Always, and forever, mi amor"_

_"You will still love me, after this? After me become a monster?"_

_"I fell in love because of you, not because of what you are, but how you are. My heart belongs only to you, and no one else, por eso te amo, mi dulcura"_

'Machete'

_"I love you too, forever, and ever"_

'Captain'

_"Till the seas dry off"_

'Captain!'

_"Till the sun dies"_

'CAPTAIN!'

_"Together" _

'MACHETE!'

_"Forever"_

"CAPTAIN!"

My dream was cut short by the sudden scream of a crew member. God dam it, can't anyone have peace!?

"Capitan! You awake?"

"What the fuck you want?! What's so important that made you interrupt me siesta?!"

The man that's standing outside of the door from the room I'm in, went quiet, fear clutching shut his mouth, but courage found its way.

"We're closing into harbor"

"Around what time we shall arrive?"

"In within 30 minutes or so, before sun down, perfect for the recovery"

I snickered to the fact on recovering whats mine, letting my crew member know I forgive him for waking me up, for now.

"Excellent. Warn the first mate on deck to advise everyone to be prepared for the coming of our beloved land"

"As you wish, Capitana Machete"

With that, I heard the steps on the cold, dark brown wood, walking away, giving me the chance to either go back to my dream, or to get ready for my little party.

I snicker and yet talked to myself, cause I love the sound of my voice when I plan or say something devilishly good.

"A girl takes time to get ready, no? Perdón mi amor, but you'll have to wait till moon rise"

The memory of my beloved came back into my mind as I walk up deck, taking a glance of my crew, moving cargo, items, weapons, getting ready for the arrival.

I decided to take a look and head back down to get my children ready, since its gonna be a hell of a party.

* * *

"Captain!"

The knocks on the hard wooden door made me glance up to realize I've been passing the last 30 minutes or so, remembering the dirty old memories, now well polished, with not even a hint of the past, but carrying it within 'em.

"Come in"

I was sitting on top of my desk in the study, polishing my children, which is what I call of love to my weapons, my 2 machetes. Both of them, now glinting and seeing the sun, observing its own reflexion.

The door of my studio swung open as my crew member came walking in, hands folded and placed in front of him, not daring to look down in fear, showing confidence. I like that.

"We've spotted the harbor, and the first mate told me to warn you, to enjoy the view before we see it eaten in flames"

I was still sharpening my beloved machetes, but stopped by the sudden offering.

_- mind: maybe I should give out a few of my prayers to this pathetic village before its left with nothing but ash -_

I smirked at the sudden thought I came up with and decided to stick with it.

"Alright then. I'll accept the offer."

With that sentence, I stabbed my machete on my desk on the top of a certain village on my map, but I didn't notice it at the time. I was so proud on my decision, I'm actually giving a bit of sympathy to this village.

I walked out after my crew member had left with a smirk on his face, not as equal nor evil as mines, but still had a dash of venom of a poisons snake, killing slowly its pray. My boots clanked as I walk from my room, till the scales of stair, leading me up till the deck.

I walked up to find my whole crew, running round, tying some ropes, moving boxes or cargos below deck, the point was that everyone was busy doing anything.

I walked pass the hurricane of men till the tip of the ship. I walked and stand aside of my first man, with brown hair, tan skin, and amber eyes.

"Glad your here to see this village before its gone"

"You know I have nothing else to do. Besides, I fell nice today."

"This village should be blessed by you 'actually giving sympathy and a prayer before you vanish them all"

"To bad they won't be able to give me there thanks you's; but my machetes shall receive them gladly"

"More like their screams of honor. For releasing them from this hell of a world"

"I'm the only one that's making it burn"

"Your not the only one"

"I will soon be .. Soon"

The air that was once filled with a deadly conversation was replaced with a smirk, followed by an evil laugh, belonging to my first mate. I saw the village ahead of me. It's harbor was empty as it was filled with small houses, bit of business buildings, and with people, walking, talking, laughing as they continued living there lives. Such a shame their lives will soon come to an end.

"Look at them .. They don't seem to realize they took away something that belongs to you"

My first mate glanced at me as I kept looking forward, but gave only a snicker.

"Why don't we go down there, and proclaim what's mine"

I turned my head to face my first mate, a devilish smile, placed instead of a smirk.

"Shall we?"

"Of course"

I turned back to face the pathetic waste of wood. The sight of the village was approaching as I gave out a small prayer.

"God, save them from this deadly hell and let them live in peace. You brought me here for a reason, that reason, to retrieve whats meant to be extinct. God save them souls, after I finish them"

The ship went to a halt as I walked back down to my desk to retrieve my machetes. Once I pulled out the machete that was once stabbed onto the map of the desk, I smirked and found the irony of me, stabbing the map on the top of a certain village, the village I'm going to vanquish before 12 o' clock of another day.

_- mind: time to retrieve whats mine -_

I walked out of my study and closed the door behind me. Ready to finish what has commenced.

_- mind: you have a good looking village my friend, but I think it may need some .. Improvements -_

* * *

The screams of villagers, the impacts of building, collapsing as the fire burned down what once resisted them, made me look up in the sky, to the full moon. The moon has almost reached the center of the sky.

_- mind: about 20 minutes we have left .. That shall be enough -_

Villagers came running my way as I tripped one man, him wearing clothing that only a certain person could wear. The 'villager' tripped and fell flat on the cold stone floor as he turned his body to face me. He backed away as I approached him, fear, cluching tight to him and not wanting to let go. I stabbed one of my machetes on one side of his head to make him stop dead on his track.

"You must be the messenger, aren't you?"

The man below me, at first, didn't wanted to speak, to scared to speak. I had to leave soon, and this man is just waisting my time.

"Hablas ingles ó español?"

This man wasn't answering me and I'm losing my patience. The man sure does have a tongue and a voice box, but he won't if he doesn't answer soon. I waited again, but this man didn't see, to be functioning right ... My patience has reached it's limits, so now I must use force!

I grabbed the collar of his shirt with both my hands and pulled him close to my face, anger been the only expression shown at the moment.

"Answer me!"

"Y-yes .. W-what do y-you want from m-me?"

The man stuttered out. He was shivering and stutter, showing his weakness, made me smirk but decided to get down to business. I let go of his collar as he fell flat to the stoned floor.

"I want you to send a message to another pirate, telling him what just happened here, and tell him about me. Hmp, you should be lucky I'm keeping you alive"

I pulled my machete out of the dirt that laid aside of the weak man and walked away, but turned my head slightly back, remembering one more thing.

"Oh, and tell him, he's next"

"W-who's the m-message f-for?"

"For the one that commands these lands, or once did"

The messenger even shivered more, now more terrified, knowing the person that conqueres these lands is deadly as me, but more pathetic than me. I walked away as the man prayed for his life.

_The woman soon disappears in the flames of the fire, invoking the village. _

* * *

The knock on against my door was softer than usual, meaning they either have bad news, or someone wants to define me again.

"Adelante, esta abierto" I said.

The person came in, a messenger, that's odd. He seemed to fidget while walking to my front desk in where I'm seated. Once he was in front of me, he seemed a bit too nervous to speak.

"Ahora dime, what brings you here."

"Well, voy a disirte directamente, one of your colonies have been burned down and the only thing that's left from the village are ashes"

I froze. Hearing one of my colonies been burned down can only mean one thing, they don't want me in their supposed 'land'. But who could have done it? Can't be another pirate, the bushy eyebrows de perra has at least dignity to stay in his own lands, France kept the top part of the land .. So who could it be.

"But theirs one who survived, the messenger from the village. But I suggest you should go and ask him for the message, since he's too frightened to even get up. He proclaimed he saw the demon itself, lightning up the village with its flame, turning it into dust."

"Very well then. Lead the way"

The man in front of me turned his heel and starts walking out of the room as I follow him. He leads me to the top decks to see a young man, shivering with fear, clutching his face. Once we have approached the man, his face of fear soon turned into horror once he saw me.

It didn't seem to affect me much, but I was disappointed. Having to see that faces of horror, given directly to me. I'm the famous Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the conquerer of lands and beautiful woman, everyone knows me and my crew as pirates, so I'm used to seen the faces of horror I receive constantly.

"Evening young man, would you like to tell me what you have to say?"

The man kept shaking and kept fumbling with his words as he kept the scared and horrified face of his. The man was getting in my nerves now, I have other things to do than to hear a stupid message from a messenger that even fails on talking.

I was reaching my limits of temper, this man just keeps fumbling with words and won't give me the god dammed message for crying out loud! I need to plan the rest of my conquering's and this guy is waisting my time!

"That's it, I'm out of here! You're just waisting my time! Sergio, throw him out the ship!"

"W-wa .. It's Machete!"

I froze on my place as I heard the scared man speaking of the devil. I could tell my entire crew on the ship heard as they stopped doing what they where and just looked at me in worried faces or looking at the terrified man with an amused face, impressed she actually spared his life.

I turned around and went stomping back to the man with an angered face. Once I was in front of him, I gave him a cold glare as he shivered even more under my shadow.

"What about her?"

I asked him in a cold and growling tone, but I can't avoid it. That woman just decided to define me because I burned down the ship that holed her people, I'm guessing. Since then, she just decided to piss my ass off even more than before.

"S-she was the one who b-burn down you're colonies a-and killed everyone that was their .. O-only, I-I think 13% or less actually escaped, counting t-the prisoners she took"

My furry and raged was so much to bare, but I decided to let him finish his message before I break something.

"S-she also said t-that .. Y-you're n-next"

My entire crew gave either a cold glare, or a horrified face at the man, for I never ever heard a messenger say such a thing and lived to tell the tale. Few of the members looked at me, awaiting for the consequence I'll give to the man for the pointless message.

But instead, I turned my heel and started to walked away in a hurried paste towards my study as Sergio followed me. Once I reached my study, I slammed the door shut and walked around, mumbling every curse as I could possibly fucking think of. I rammed my fist against the wall and walk to my desk to throw everything that once lay there, onto the floor. I noticed my compus, laying on the floor. But as I took a glance at it, it set me more in enrage that I picked it up from the floor and throw it across the room.

But as I turned, Sergio was there, standing on the doorway, I was so enraged I must've not noticed him.

"God, god, god dammit!"

As I was talking, I threw the compus onto the wall beside Sergio as I furiously rubbing my head. Sergio didn't seemed amused nor shocked.

"I recommend you to calm down captain, the enemy is purposely making you angry so you can lose your mind and giving her the chance to destroy you"

"But don't you see what she's doing?! Or are you blinder than the prisoners?"

"I do see that she's making you angry"

I stopped in front of my desk, my back turned on him as he kept talking. My body leaned down on to the desk, furious and desperate.

"Captain, theirs no use on having mercy for your once known colony that you didn't do nothing to."

"I need to finish her, I need to FINISH her!"

I turned as I slammed my fist down to the desk, provoking a huge bang. My fists where clutched shut as my knuckles turned white, a really pale white.

"Captain ... She shall pay, the devil shall be vanquished when the time comes"

"I hope so, Sergio"

* * *

"This has been the thiteen colony she has destroyed!"

"Captain, calm down, she's just messing with you"

"No me importa! This has been the thirteen village she has either burned down, destroyed or make it disappear in minutes! Don't you get it Sergio?! She's making MY people pay for something I HAVE done!"

"... Captain. Captain just calm down, you-"

"How am I suppuose to calm down, when little children are suffering in hell for my errors!"

"Captain, understand she-"

"Hija de perra!"

"Capitan, escucha, ella está a-"

"La voy a matar, la voy a MATA-"

"She's making you retire!"

"What?"

"She knows your the only threat to her, so she's destroying your villages so you can feel guilty of been a pirate. So in order for you to save your people, she expects you to give up and leave, giving her the opportunity to kill you!"

"But, me gente-"

"She'll kill them even if you retire in order to save them! What you have to do is to finish her!"

".. Your right, I'm España! Sergio, send a message to my dear friends, and I can't believe I'm saying this .. But to the Brit as well"

"Captain?"

"We need all the help we can get to finish her. Besides, he knows she's a danger to him as well"

"Si, Capitan"

* * *

"Have we reached the harbor yet?"

"About that .. I think we should give up on ... Destroying the villages"

"And do say why me querido amigo?"

"Well ... España .. Is not .. Technically ... Giving up ... H-"

Before my first mate can continue on, a knife was already beside him, missing his face from an inch. He was now quivering a bit but found his voice to speak. More like forgiving and begging for his life.

"I'm s-sorry captain. But please, understand, where waisting time here rather than hunting down España's ship and finishing him of- ... Captain .."

"Juanes, change the course and tell everyone we are not hitting land today. We're now going to hunt down ships. That's another way to get revenge while freeing my people, thanks for the idea me querido amigo."

".. No problem captain .."

Juanes have already left once I have started to look at my map and thinking where the ships of España should be more around or where their heading.

_- mind: I'll keep your people alive now, but not your followers - _

I smirked and gave a venomous grin as I stabbed my map with my machete, already finding the area of a ship from España's.

_- mind: looks like I shall accomplish something new today - _

With that said, my grin grew, as so did the venom. The venom for vengeance shall be released soon.


End file.
